


The Bonely Knight

by LadyAwesomeGal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight Violence, Undertale AU, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAwesomeGal/pseuds/LadyAwesomeGal
Summary: Our Beloved Reader is the Princess of the kingdom of Undertale. She finds herself betrothed to the Prince of the Kingdom of Monsters. But it’s not the Prince she finds herself falling for, but his Knight. What will our Reader do with this new found development?





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toby Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Toby+Fox).



“Princess (y/n), aren’t you excited?! What a joyous historical moment we get to witness and experience” my maid Chloé chattered excitedly as she fixed my hair. 

“I suppose” I shrugged causing her to drop the pins she was holding. She gently smacked me with the brush. 

“Hold still. I’m almost done” She chastised as she continued to pin my hair up into curls. 

“Heh. Sorry” I smirked. She knew full well she could get away with smacking me like that. She wasn’t just my maid. She was my friend as well.

“You’re forgiven” she teased. “In any case it’s not everyday you get to meet your betrothed” she said an excited smile dancing across her lips. 

I don’t blame her for being excited. The whole kingdom has been ecstatic since the announcement of my engagement. 

Our neighboring kingdom proposed the idea of bringing our kingdoms together. Through marriage of course. 

Since I was the eldest, I was to take on the responsibility of being the one to wed.

I was to marry the prince of the monster kingdom, Asriel Dreemurr. Son of queen Toriel and king Asgore. 

To be honest it was painful for my heart to swallow. Marrying a monster. 

One of my siblings had been slaughtered by a monster. My dear sibling Chara was murdered in cold blood. It caused my heart to clench painfully whenever I thought of my younger sibling. 

Unfortunately War and destruction followed after Charas’s body was found. 

We have been at war with the monsters for almost a decade. But all the monsters ever wanted was peace and they finally convinced my parents to do so. 

We don’t know exactly who killed Chara but the claw marks on her body were clearly monster.

But our people were tired of war. Our people wanted peace. I wanted peace. But I can’t help holding a sort of bitterness towards the monster race. I know I shouldn’t blame a whole race of monsters for one monsters actions but...it’s still hard. 

“What in the world are you thinking so intently about” Chloé asked, interrupting my thoughts. 

“Oh! Um, nothing much. Just thinking of my fiancé is all.” I lied. 

“I can only imagine how excited you are. I mean I know we’ve had a weird past with the monsters but this is a brand new start.” I gave her a fake smile which thankfully she bought. 

“Yep so excited...” I said looking down sadly. 

“Finished!” She declared. I yanked my gaze up to the mirror. 

Heh. Of course she did beautifully. My hair looked great. I looked like a true princess. 

She grabbed my hand and helped me stand. She walked around me critically, brushing out any wrinkles or dusting me off. 

She stood back and looked at me up and down. 

“Perfect. Let’s go my lady” she said happily. 

She turned and opened my bedroom door. She gestured a hand out guiding me out into the hallway. I gulped nervously, but put an expression of confidence on my face. I clasped my hands in front of me nervously. I held my head high as I followed my maid. 

It appeared she was leading me to the throne room. 

As we approached the throne room doors the guards guarding the room bowed gracefully. Before moving to open the doors. It took both guards to open the massive doors. Chloé stepped aside and allowed me to enter. 

I took in a breath as I studied the scene in front of me. My parents were talking to who I assumed were king Asgore and queen Toriel. I had never met them in person. I had only seen drawings of them in the papers.

“Announcing princess (y/n) of Kingdom Ebott” a royal announcer declared. I winced slightly at my royal name. Was never to fond of it. 

“Ah. Our dearest daughter. Come in, come in. We were just discussing wedding preparations” my father announced. I grimaced before plastering a smile on my face. 

“Of course father. Is everything going well?” I asked politely. 

“Everything is going according to plan” my father announced proudly. I smiled. A true smile this time. 

My father was happy and it was for the kingdom. I can be okay with that. 

“Thats wonderful to hear” I stated. 

“Aww you are to sweet” a voice called out. 

I turned towards the voice, and was surprised to that it was the queen Toriel. She had a bright smile on her face. She approached slowly before offering a hand. Confused I accepted her hand and was surprised when she pulled me into a hug. 

“You seem like a sweet girl. I have a feeling Asriel will like you” She said almost excitedly. She released me and walked back over to Asgore. 

Asriel. That was the name of my fiancé. Where was he anyways. I glanced around the room confused. 

“If your looking for Asriel. He isn’t here right now” I glanced up in surprise to see Asgore staring at me gently a soft smile played on his lips. 

“I see. Do you mind telling me where he is. I was under the impression I was meeting him today” I asked politely. 

“Well he’s around here somewhere. He probably wandered off to look at the castle” Asgore replied casually. 

I glanced at my mother and and father questionably and they nodded in response. 

That’s odd. Why would he want to wander off now? Surely he would want to stay and wait. 

The doors burst open, which caused all of us to turn. 

Well speak of the devil. 

Asriel in all his glory stepped through the door with two knights following in his stead. Asriel was very similar to his parents in appearance. He had royal princely garb on. He appeared to be more similar to his mother in body appearance but his face held the same joyous spirit his father held. He seemed to be just my age as well. 

I raised an eyebrow in confusion as he continued to talk to his knights. He was giving quite the grand entrance. Which was probably why he didn’t seem to notice me. I found that quite amusing. I’m the same with Chloé. When we get talking we might not stop for hours. 

He was talking adamantly with his knights and they seemed just as involved in their conversation as the prince. 

“Did you see the look on those guards faces? Priceless!” Asriel declared. The shorter of the two knights nodded slowly and the taller one nodded more enthusiastically. They both had helmets covering their faces so I couldn’t tell what type of monsters they were. 

“Ahem! Asriel” Toriel suddenly chided. His gaze snapped to his mother. 

“What is it Moth-“ he paused as he seemed to notice me for the first time. A bright red glow appeared across his cheeks. 

“Greetings prince Asriel” I said shyly, dropping into a curtsy as I spoke. 

“Princess (y/n)! Umm...greetings as well!” He said. He seemed to be slightly flustered as he dropped into a clumsy bow of his own. 

“I hope you haven’t been to rough with the guards” I said in a slightly teasing tone, referring back to the conversation they were having before. 

All color drained from his already white fur, covered face, as he scrambled to explain himself. His guards shook quietly in what I assumed was laughter. 

I giggled softly before coughing slightly and straightening up. 

“(Y/n) dear, be kind” my mother chastised. But I could tell she was only slightly being serious. 

“I was only teasing prince Asriel. Forgive me” I said bowing my head to hide my amused smile. 

“Oh um. Ahem. That is quite alright. I appreciate a girl with humor” he said. 

I raised an eyebrow and gazed at him curiously. He erupted into a blush again as my attention remained focused on him. 

“In any case. Let us continue to make preparations. (Y/n). Why don’t you take him on a tour of he castle” my father stated. I frowned slightly. He was just trying to get rid of us. 

I sighed. “Of course father” I replied.

I turned heel and headed to the door. I heard Asriel pad after me and by the clinking of metal that followed I assumed his guards were coming as well. 

I lead them all down the hallway, making sure I was far enough away from my parents before speaking. 

“So prince Asriel...are you going to introduce me to your knights of yours?” I said with a playful tone. He jumped slightly at my sudden request. 

“Uhh! Yes of course! The tall one over there is my knight Papyrus. And the shorter one is Sans” I followed his gesture to each knight in turn. Both knights dropped into a bow. 

“YOUR HIGHNESS/your highness” they both said in tandem. Their voices were slightly muffled by their helmets. 

I giggled softly at their formalities, “There is no reason to be formal. I can tell you and the prince are close. I’m the exact same with my maids. You could even take off your helms if you like. I can only imagine how uncomfortable they would get after awhile” I said with a gentle smile. 

I heard a gentle chuckle coming from the knight named Sans. 

“that’s very kind of you princess. are ya sure?” He asked. 

I shrugged before responding, “I see no reason why not. I might as well get to know my fiancés knights” I smiled. 

Sans turned to his fellow knight Papyrus. They nodded to each other. And took off their helms. I gasped in surprise. They were both skeletons. 

The tall skeleton had more of a human skull but the proportions were not quite there. Sans on the other hand had a more rounded skull. 

I blinked. Before breaking into a smile. I was not aware there were skeleton monsters. How fascinating. 

“See. Now your voices won’t be muffled” I said with a smile. 

“YES YOUR HIGHNESS. THANK YOU SO MUCH!”

I jumped slightly at the tall skeletons bombing voice. He was loud. A stark contrast to Sans who a deeper and more relaxing voice. 

“O-of course. Sometimes it can be stuffy in those helms. I should know I’ve tried them on before.” I giggled. I heard a smothered laugh behind me. 

I turned around and saw that Sans had a hand over his teeth and looking away laughing quietly. I smirked happily at having made him laugh. 

“Princess (y/n)...you’ve tried on armor?” Asriel asked. 

I scoffed. “Of course I have. At first I did it only to sneak around the castle. But I asked for an armor set later on, so I could practicing sparring” I explained. 

“You spar?” Asriel prodded. 

I nodded. 

“I WAS NOT AWARE PRINCESS’ WERE ALLOWED TO TRAIN LIKE THAT” Papyrus commented. 

I mock glared at him. 

“What? Don’t think I could hold my own in a fight” I asked. I cocked my hip and held my fists against my waist. 

I watched as all the boys blushed slightly at my confidence. 

Heh. 

These guys had no idea what they were in for.


	2. Unbidden Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the Knights and The Prince take of our Readers teasing?

I casually walked down the halls of the castle. Pointing out certain rooms, I thought our guests may like. I continued to make my way through the castle with a smile.

I still had a smirk on my face at leaving my fiancé and his knights a blushing mess, just minutes ago. 

“T...this castle is lovely” I heard Asriel stammer, yanking me from my thoughts. I glanced to my left to see him walking in tandem with me. 

They had recovered quite quickly when I had just smirked at them walked off. But I could still see the remnants of a blush on Asriel’s face. 

“Thank you. It is quite pretty. When I was younger, I remember running through the halls with my siblings and looking for treasure” I said with a soft smile. 

“TREASURE?” Papyrus asked. 

I giggled softly at the memory. 

“Oh yes. We were convinced our parents were hiding some huge treasure. We didn’t find anything though, but we did find secret passages” I said with a playful wink. 

“secret passages?” Sans asked. 

I smirked at him. 

“Why of course. Surely you have your own secrets in your castle” I asked raising an eyebrow questionably. 

“heh. maybe, maybe not. who knows?” Sans said as he gave a lazy shrug. 

I narrowed my eyes at him. 

He was teasing me!? Well two can play at that game. 

“Well that’s to bad, because I may had been inclined to show you a secret passage or two. But oh well. I guess if you won’t tell me some of your secrets I won’t show you any of mine” I said with a teasing smile. I stared directly into Sans eye sockets challenging him to say something. 

“Are you serious about that princess (y/n)?!” Asriel suddenly spoke up. I jumped slightly, before turning my attention to him. 

I blushed slightly at the fact I had been focusing my attention on Sans. I gave him a smile and decided to continue to tease all my guests.

A part of me knew I probably shouldn’t be divulging this information. But this is the most fun I’ve had in a long while. And I was gonna make the most of it. 

“Why but of course! But you have to tell me one of your secrets before I tell you anymore of mine” I said as I leaned closer to Asriel’s face. His fur covered cheeks, started to glow red at my proximity. 

These guys were way to easy to tease. 

“but princess surely you don’t want to know all our secrets just yet. it makes us more mysterious, don’t you think?” Sans said, easily matching my level of teasing. 

I stood up straight and put my hands on my hips as I looked up at him. 

He wasn’t much taller then me. Only had me beat by a couple of inches, but he was still taller. But he still dwarfed in comparison to the other skeleton. Speaking of which, Asriel is taller than me too. Dang it. Why are monsters so tall?

It was hard to look intimidating when I was so small. Granted I wasn’t really aiming to intimidate, so I guess I should forget it. I have other things I can use to my advantage. 

“Well I suppose I can give you that. I’ll let you remain ‘mysterious’. But I won’t let that intimidate me” I said with a smile. 

Wow. I haven’t been this fired up in years. Maybe this marriage will be a good thing. I mean I’m getting along with monsters better than I hoped. 

I stalled a little when I realized we had come full circle. 

We were back at the throne room. 

I really didn’t want to go back in there. 

I wanted to stay out here with my new, dare I say it, friends. 

I clenched my fists tightly in nervousness. 

It’s not like I didn’t like my parents. Quite the contrary. I loved my family. But whenever I was near my parents all I felt was there expectations of me. It felt as though I had a constant weight of responsibility on my shoulders, whenever I was in there presence. 

“you’re highness?” Sans asked softly. 

I don’t want to show these guys my weakness. It will only upset them and I don’t want that. Besides I have to face my parents eventually. 

I had to be strong. I was to be future queen after all. 

“My apologizes. Let us go in” I said. As I waved for the guards to open the doors.

I completely missed the way they all gave me worried glances. 

When we walked in the announcer announced both mine and Asriel’s presence. Our parents turned back to look at us. 

“Back so soon my dear?” My mother spoke up.

“Yes mother. I showed Asriel around.” I stated. 

“Wonderful! We just finished discussing all the wedding arrangements. Everything is set!” She said as she clapped her hands excitedly. 

Do I not get a say in anything?

“When are we having the wedding?” I asked instead of voicing my thoughts. 

“In two months time” Toriel spoke up. She seemed excited about it as well. 

Two months?! That’s certainly fast. 

It must be for our people’s sake. They have been talking about this arrangement ever since it was announced several weeks ago. Mother and Father must want to join the two kingdoms as soon as possible. I guess I should be more surprised that they didn’t make it sooner. 

“Of course.” I said as I dropped into a curtsy. “Would that be all?” I asked. 

“Yes. Yes. You are dismissed.” My father said with a wave of his hand. I sagged in relief. 

I started to walk away when I heard my mother speak up.

“Oh dear! Please keep Asriel company. We shall have the Dreemurr’s be our guests until the wedding.” My mother said. 

I paused. 

Was she serious? Why wasn’t I informed of this earlier?!

No matter. I just have to keep him busy, right? 

What I really felt like doing is taking a bath and going to bed. But my mother will be furious if she realizes I abandoned our guests. Think, think! 

That’s it! Frisk!

I smiled as I thought up a plan. 

“Of course mother.” I said as I turned and waited for Asriel. He was quietly talking to his parents off to the side. 

“why happened to all that spunkiness?” I jumped in surprise before turning to see Sans standing beside me. What the...? How’d he do that?

“What do you mean by that?” I asked turning my attention back to the Dreemurr family. 

“i mean that when you were with us you were very spirited. fun even. but when you are in the presence of your parents...you seem to draw into yourself” he stated. I winced. 

We just met. How did he figure that out so quickly. 

I closed my eyes and steeled myself. 

I opened my eyes and focused my gaze on him. He was looking at me thoughtfully. 

This guy has got me figured out. 

“Perhaps, perhaps not. Who’s to say, really?” I said softly, not really wanting to have this conversation. 

“I’m sorry your highness. it’s just that...i guess i can see where you’re coming from.” He soothed. I glanced at him at the corner of my eyes. He was watching Asriel with a fond smile on his face. 

“You must be a very loyal knight, huh?” I asked steering the conversation from our previous subject. 

He seemed to catch on to what I was doing because he smiled. But he took the bait and answered. 

“i would like to think so. my brother and i have been loyal knights to the dreemurr family for years”, he explained. 

“Brother? Is Papyrus your brother?” I asked. 

“yep. he’s my younger brother” he stated. I smiled. 

“Yeah I can see that”

“really? most people assume I’m the younger one” 

“Heh. Nah. I can tell. You may be shorter than your brother but you have a face that holds wisdom. Papyrus on the other hand gives the impression of youthful puppy” I said with a giggle. 

I turned to him again and noticed him staring at me. The look he had in his face was something hard to explain. It held kindness, adoration, and something else I couldn’t quite name. 

I cocked my head and gave him a questioning gaze. He shook his head and looked back to the prince. 

“heh. your highness” he said softly dropping into a bow, before giving me a small smile and walking over to prince Asriel. 

What just happened?

I’m not quite sure but I think I’m going to enjoy the company of our new guests. 

But for now all I wanted was to sneak off to take a bath. 

I just have to convince Frisk to cover for me. 

Now that was gonna be a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! And thanks for your comments! They were very sweet and made me happy! Lost of love my dear readers! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Reader and Chloé discuss the prince.

I sighed softly. 

I really needed this bath. I lowered myself deeper into the water of the tub. Sighing softly I smiled at my victory. 

I was able to corner Frisk and beg them to help me distract our guests while I took a bath and went to sleep. They had agreed but only now I owed them a favor in return. I just hope it won’t be to outlandish of a request when they finally check in their favor. 

Granted I probably could have just told my guests that I was retiring for the night but it was still quite early and they would think something was up.

Heh. They probably still thought something was up. 

Oh well. 

I stepped out and My maid, Chloé, immediately wrapped me in a fluffy towel. 

“Thanks Clo” I said. 

“No problem. Did you enjoy your bath?” she asked. 

“I did. I really needed to relax” 

“Great! But (y/n) you still haven’t told me what you thought of the prince!” Chloé exclaimed. I could see her eyes sparkling in anticipation. 

I giggled softly in amusement.

“Well he was nice” I said simply. 

“...” 

“What?” I questioned.

“That’s all you have to say?!” I jumped at her sudden volume. 

“Well, what else do you want me to say?” I questioned. 

She frowned as she roughly yanked my nightgown over my head.

“Hey! Be gentle!” I chastised. As I gave her a playful smack. 

“Sorry! But seriously, come on! What was he like? Was he handsome? Did he like you? What color were his eyes?” She asked wildly. 

I gave her a look. She shut her mouth but gave me puppy dog eyes. I sighed. 

“If I answer your questions will you let me go to sleep?”

“Yes! Yes! Please just tell me!” She exclaimed jumping up and down happily. I giggled at her. 

“Well you asked if he was handsome, right? Well I would have to say that he was pretty handsome. As for if he liked me...I think so? I don’t know. I’m quite weird. I probably just scared him away” my maid giggled softly at that. 

“And for his eyes...hmm...you know, now that I think about it I’m not sure...” I said with a thoughtful look. 

“What?!” She shouted. I gave her a shocked look.

“Is eye color that important?” I asked. 

“Of course it is silly. Eye color says a lot about a person” she explained. 

“Well what if a person doesn’t have eyes?” I asked, as I thought of the skeleton knights. 

“What do you mean?” She asked. 

“Well prince Asriel had knights with him. And they were skeletons. That don’t have eyes. They did have soft glowing lights in their eye sockets. I suppose that could be counted as eyes. I’m not sure” I said, mostly talking to myself. 

“Oooh! He had knights? And they were skeletons?” She asked. 

“Yep. They escorted us around the castle. One of them was very loud. Papyrus was his name. He could even rival how loud you are” I teased. 

“Hey! I’m not loud!” She pouted. I giggled softly. 

“The other skeleton was very...unique”

“What a weird way to describe someone” she said with a smirk. 

I shrugged. 

“Well in any case. Are you ready for bed your highness?” She asked falling back into her maid attitude. 

I nodded and she let me climb into bed as she stood by the door. 

“Goodnight (y/n)” she said softly as she turned off the lights. 

“Goodnight Chloé” I responded. 

By the light of the door I saw her smile softly at me before closing the door. 

I let my eyes close. Letting myself slip into a dreamless sleep. 

~

In the morning I woke up early. I wanted to get some training in. Guests or not I still wanted to practice.

Chloé walked in on time as always. She knew that I loved to train. It was one of my few escapes. Chloé knew I liked to wake up early to train so she accommodated as such. Today was no exception. 

She helped me get dressed in the only shirt and pants I owned. I only wore them for training and exercise. 

My outfit was just simple black leggings and a grey t-shirt.

At this time of day it was still pretty early so when we walked out of my room it didn’t surprise me that it was dead quiet. Not even the cooks were up to make breakfast yet. 

Those are the quirks of waking up early for a 4:00 workout. Sure it was early and I didn’t do well in the mornings but that didn’t stop me from wanting to be strong and learn to fight. 

So I walked with Chloé to the dance room. Since the closest thing we had to a gym was the ballroom I decided to just practice in the dance room instead. 

The dance room was a small room with mirrors covering all the walls. Mother loved to dance so she had a dance room installed. Fact was that she never used it, so I took it over and used it to train. 

I had one of the walls stripped of its mirrors and I transformed it into a wall where I could store the gear and weapons I used to train. 

Dropping onto the floor I started to do some standard stretches to loosen up. 

I had to be ready before 8:00 so I would be in time for breakfast. Which we will most likely be joined by the Dreemurr’s. 

I had time. So I relaxed and allowed myself to lose myself in my stretching routine. 

Standing up I shook my limbs and walked over to the armor wall which I dubbed the wall as the “Armory”. 

I tapped my chin as I debated which weapon I wanted to practice with. 

Bow staff. 

Yeah. I haven’t practiced with a bow staff in awhile. 

I spread out my feet and relaxed. Breathing in then out. I quickly started a routine. I practiced lunges, side swipes, and twirling. 

I paused breathing hard. 

“i guess you weren’t kidding when you said you could hold your own in a fight, huh princess?” 

I whipped around. A blush exploded across my face. 

“Sans?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided that I’m gonna try to stick to a schedule for this fanfic. I want to start posting twice a week. Monday and Thursday. I hope that works for y’all. Also thanks so much for your comments and support. It keeps me going! Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans faces the wrath of (y/n)

“Sans?!” I blushed. “What are you doing here?” I hissed. 

He shrugged.

“just passing through” he said casually. 

I stood up straighter and glared.

“Where’s Asriel? Papyrus?” I questioned. 

“the prince is still asleep. it is 5 in the morning. papyrus is watching over him. but you know, the real question is what are you doing?” He asked. 

“Training” I responded. 

“training? for what?” He asked. 

“Do I have to have a reason to train? I just like it. It makes me happy, so I do it” I said with a smile. 

He looked at me before looking down with a smile. 

“i see” He said simply. 

“In any case, why did you sneak in here? Why are you wandering the castle alone?” I asked putting a hand on my hip. 

A blue blush erupted across his cheekbones. 

“umm...about that...you see i was...umm” he stuttered. 

I raised an eyebrow. He was acting suspicious. Why was he up this early anyway? What is he doing?

I narrowed my eyes at him. 

“What is it? Spit it out.” I said not feeling completely comfortable with the fact he was wandering around the castle by himself. 

“to be honest princess...I was snooping” he admitted with a bashful look. 

“Huh. I appreciate your honesty. But why were you snooping around. I gave you a tour. What could you possibly be looking for?” I asked. 

“well technically we just walked past doors. we didn’t go inside. i like knowing my surroundings...so...i was scoping the area. i know it sounds suspicious but i promise i wasn’t trying to do anything” he said dropping into a bow of submission. 

It was still suspicious but he sounded sincere. 

I sighed. 

“Sans...I’m gonna be honest, most people they would immediately imprisoned for snooping around like that” I watched him start to sweat. “But” he yanked his gaze back to meet my eyes. 

“I can tell when someone’s being dishonest with me and you are being sincere. I’ll let you off the hook. Besides I know you wouldn’t want to endanger the reputation of your prince”I said with a smile. 

“thank you, your highness” he said with a bow. I heard a sigh of relief. 

I giggled. 

“Besides I was only teasing about the whole imprisonment thing. They worst they would do was reprimand you for snooping” I said with a teasing smile.

He glanced back up at me. He gave me an annoyed look. It didn’t hold true malice. In fact it held amusement. 

“you’re cruel princess” he scowled crossing his arms. A smile played on his face. 

“Apologizes” I giggled. “In all seriousness please don’t do it again. I would hate to have to see you get in trouble” I said with a teasing smile, but my voice betrayed my sincerity. 

“of course your highness” he said. 

I nodded and looked at the clock on the wall. Yep I need to head out. I sighed sadly before going to put my bow staff away.

I walked towards the door and headed out. 

“wait princess!” I heard Sans call after me. 

I turned around to see Sans rushing after me. 

“where are you going?” He questioned. I raised an eyebrow.

“I need to get dressed for breakfast” I explained. 

“oh. well then i will escort you” he said. A blush dusted his cheeks.

“Well if you insist. My maid usually does it but she wanted to leave early to prepare my dress” I said with a smile. 

“i see. well i don’t mind making sure you make it to your room safe” he said. 

“I’m perfectly capable of walking myself. But thank you. I’m a little surprised you offered considering you think I’m cruel” I said a playful smile came to my lips. 

We started to walk towards my room at a slow leisurely pace. 

“oh! i don’t think you’re cruel princess. quite the contrary” he explained with rushed urgency. 

I laughed good naturally. 

“Why thank you Sans!” I said, dropping into a playful curtsy. I giggled before continuing walking. 

When we arrived at my door Sans dropped into a bow. 

“i’ll see you at breakfast, princess” He said. 

He started to walk away before I came to a decision. 

“Hey Sans?” I called. 

He turned around. 

“yes princess?”

“When were alone like this...you don’t have to call me princess. Please call me (y/n). I was never fond of the formalities” I explained with a soft smile. 

His eye lights went wide, before a light lblue dusted his cheekbones. 

“If you insist...(y/n)” He said with a bright smile. 

I nodded my head before opening my door and disspapering inside. 

“Princess (y/n)! You’re late!” Chloé exclaimed causing me to jump. 

“Sorry Chloé” I said. I rubbed the back on my neck sheepishly. 

“We must hurry or your gonna be late for breakfast” she said. 

She held up the dress she had been working on. I gasped. 

It was beautiful. It looked like fire. It flowed gracefully over my curves. It had red oranges and yellows mixed together to create a beautiful sunset of colors. 

“Chloé! It’s beautiful!” I exclaimed. 

“Thank you! It took forever to complete but I finally finished it. Now hold still. I need to do you hair” she said as her steady hands went to work into pulling my hair into an intricate bun. She left some tendrils of hair hanging from my bun to frame my face. 

“Perfect!” She announced. “Now let’s go we don’t want you running late do we?” 

“No. We don’t want to keep them waiting” I said with a smile. 

Chloé opened the doors for me, and I walked out, with my head held high. 

Here we go again.


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel and Reader’s relationship grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you’re all doing good! I hope you all had a wonderful weekend! Anyway here’s the next Chapter. Hope you enjoy. Now let’s get right on into it.

I smiled in princess fashion when I arrived at the grand table. 

I raised an eyebrow as I looked for prince Asriel. 

Is he late again? Is this gonna become a regular thing?

“Good morning sweetheart!” I turned to see my mother greeting me with a bright smile. 

“Morning, Mother” I said as I took a seat. 

“Where’s-“ 

“-Prince Asriel? Yeah, I was thinking the same thing” Queen Toriel interrupted with a frown. 

We waited a couple of more minutes before we all started to get impatient. 

Where the heck is he?!

I sighed softly before standing up to go look for him. At that moment Asriel rushed into the room, knights in tow. 

He paused when he saw all our exasperated expressions. 

“You’re late, son” king Asgore stated with a stern glare. 

Asriel dropped into a bow. 

“Sorry everyone...I uh...slept in. My knights tried to wake me up but I was stubborn. My apologizes” he said with sincerity. 

I smiled softly in amusement. Of course that’s all it was. 

He quickly took a seat. I watched as his knights stood off to the sides watching quietly, and politely in the background. 

Now that I think of it...why does only Asriel have only knights?

I’ll have to ask later. 

I listened quietly as our parents discussed are marriage arrangement and politics. 

I had to resist the urge to lean my elbow on the table and rest my head in my palm. 

So boring!

I made eye contact with Asriel and he seemed to not be fairing any better. 

I smirked and made a funny face at him. 

He paused, before putting his paw over his mouth, to smoother his laughter. 

He covered his laughter with a polite cough. He glared at me playful. 

I shrugged playfully with a mischievous smile.

I nodded my head to our parents before pointing into my mouth and creating a silent gagging motion. 

He actually laughed out loud this time. He covered his mouth before looking at our parents guiltily. But they were still in deep conversation. 

“Father?” I suddenly asked.

Dad looked up at me. 

“What is it?” He questioned. 

“May I be excused?” I asked. 

“May I as well?” Asriel asked. 

“Sure, sure, you’re excused.” He said with a smile. 

I pushed away from the table and rushed out of the room. I heard Asriel rush to follow me. 

I looked back and sure enough he was there. He caught up to me with a scowl on his face. 

“Hey! You’re such a brat! Making faces at me like that!” He growled. 

“Awe. You’re so cruel Asriel. A brat? Me? Nah. Besides you looked bored as all heck. I just wanted to make you smile. Is that a crime?” I asked with a coy smile. 

His fur started to glow red around his cheeks in embarrassment. 

“No! But I could’ve gotten in trouble” he argued. 

“I mean you were almost 30 minutes late to begin with. How much more trouble could you get in?” I asked. 

I looked back to see him glaring daggers at me. I giggled and shook my head. I heard him scoff and shake his head. I didn’t miss the smile that crossed his lips when he looked away. 

We continued silently down the hall. I was leading them to my room. 

“Wanna play some games?” I asked addressing them all.

“Games?” Asriel questioned.

“Yeah! I have a deck of cards that we could play around with. If you like. See it as a why to apologize for my behavior” I offered. 

I watched as Asriel gave me a smile. 

“I would like that”

“Your knights can play as well! What do you say Sans? Papyrus? You game?” I asked. 

They nodded their heads excitedly. I couldn’t see their faces cause they still had helms on, but they seemed excited. 

I giggled gleefully. 

When I approached my door I saw Chloé leaning against the wall she straightened up when she saw me. She gasped when she realized that I hadn’t came alone. 

She quickly opened my door for me and I rushed inside gesturing for my guests to follow. 

I went over to my desk and pulled out a deck of cards. Me and Chloé would stay up late on weekends to play cards late into the night. 

I smiled and waved the cards.

“We can play in my room or the game room. Your choice” I said. 

“We can stay here. We are already here anyway” Asriel stated. 

“Alright. Chloé, you wanna join?” I asked. 

“For sure!” She exclaimed. 

I grinned and gestured for everyone to sit. Everyone sat in a circle. Papyrus and Sans discarded their helms. Smiles bright on their faces. 

“Let’s start out with something simple. Go fish!” I exclaimed with a smile. 

I saw nods of agreement. I dealt the cards and we jumped into the game. 

We laughed and talked as we played the game. A lot of our competitive spirits started to show as well. Overall just having a fun time. 

I suddenly remembered a thought I had during breakfast. 

“Hey Sans?” I asked. He would probably know most about this sorta thing. He seemed to be the head guard. 

“hmm?” He grunted. 

“Why does prince Asriel only have guards? Do the king and queen not want one?” I asked. 

The three boys suddenly stiffened. Me and Chloé gave them confused looks. 

Surprisingly it was Papyrus who spoke up. 

“THE QUEEN AND KING DID HAVE A GAURD. SHE WAS THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GAURD IN FACT. HER NAME WAS UNDYNE AND SHE WAS MY IDOL! THE BEST KNIGHT EVER!” He said with a bright and thoughtful smile before his expression turned grim. “BUT SHE WAS...BANISHED. THROWN OUT” he said with a frown. 

“Thrown out?! Whatever for?” I asked. I watched as Papyrus shrugged sadly while Sans and Asriel seemed to get very nervous. 

“I WASN’T TOLD. ALL I KNOW IS SHE DISGRACED THE CROWN” he said somberly. 

“I see. That’s why the king and queen don’t have knights is because they haven’t found a replacement. That’s quite sad to hear” I said with a frown. 

I looked at the clock before shooting up in panic. 

“Guys were gonna be late for lunch! Hurry let’s go!” I exclaimed rushing to the door. 

I missed the way Sans and Asriel sighed in relief at the subject change. They rushed up and gathered their items following swiftly after me. 

Well. I’m not quite sure what’s going on here but that sounds pretty serious to have to fire the Captain. I wonder what happened to have her be thrown out. 

In any case I need to hurry. I do not want to cause he same scene Asriel did this morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Reader have a serious discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve thinking that I may want to limit how often I post. I still want to post once a week but I think that’s all I want to do. I want to be a able to focus on my other stories as well. I hope you all understand. You should look for these updates every Thursday. Thanks! Love ya!

“Father. You called for me?” I asked as I stepped into his office. 

“Yes I did. Please take a seat” He said. 

I grimaced before doing as I was told. He had summoned me during lunch. Told me to meet him here to discuss something important. 

“So...what is it...am I in trouble?” I asked fidgeting with my fingers nervously. 

“Trouble...? Oh no sweetie you’re not in trouble. Sorry if I made you think that. I just wanted to get your opinion for the color pallet for the wedding” he explained. 

I felt my eye twitch. That’s all he wanted?! Granted I’m happy they’re a kind enough to ask for my opinion but holy crap he almost gave me a heart attack. 

“Why didn’t you ask me during lunch. Surely Asriel could’ve offered his opinion” I asked. 

“Well true, but I had a feeling you were feeling left out when it came to the preparations so I wanted you to have a say” he explained. 

My heart warmed at his words. He did notice the way I was feeling. 

“Thank you father. This means a lot. I think I would like (color preferences)” I said with a shy smile. 

“Of course. I’ll tell the organizers. You may go” I bowed respectfully and exited the room. 

I was surprised to see none other than Sans leaning up against the wall. He was looking down at the helmet by his feet. He seemed to be lost in thought. 

“Sans?” I questioned. 

He immediately yanked his gaze up to meet mine. 

“oh. hello princess” he said with a smile. 

“What are you doing. Not snooping around the castle again, I hope?” I teased. 

“no. no. i’m just waiting for prince asriel. he’s discussing something with the queen in room next door” he said gesturing to the door he was next to. 

“Ah I see. What are they talking about?” I asked, coming to stand beside him. 

“ah something about your marriage or something” he said looking down. 

“Hmm” I commented with a noncommittal gesture. 

“umm I hope you don’t mind me asking princess, but how do you honestly feel about this marriage?” He asked. 

I shrugged. 

“It’s my duty. It’s not a question if I want it, but what must come to pass. I am the eldest daughter. It’s my duty as princess to fulfill this commitment” I said, leaning fully against the wall almost brushing shoulders with him. 

“that’s just a fancy way of saying you’re only doing it cause you have to” he commented. 

I winced. 

“What? Of course not. I want to do it” I said with feigned confidence. 

“you’re lying” he deadpanned. 

I spluttered Incoherently before glaring at him. 

“Hey! You don’t know how I feel. Besides it’s not your place to meddle!” I stated with gritted teeth. 

He gave me a stern stare. 

“perhaps I am meddling. but you shouldn’t do anything you don’t want. you’re a princess aren’t you?” He reiterated. 

“Well yes. But you don’t know how I feel. Asriel isn’t a bad guy. I couldn’t ask for a nicer guy. I just wish I had a say” I said gulping nervously. “But that doesn’t matter. My feelings don’t matter anyways” I said tears brimming in my eyes. 

Crap. I shouldn’t have said that. What am I thinking. Is that how I truly felt? I guess it is. I never truly thought about it but I guess I don’t want to go through with the wedding. Or in any case I wish I had a say. 

Sans gaze went soft. He went to reach up and grab my cheek, but he hesitated. Probably remembering I was a princess. 

We both stiffened when we heard the door start to open. I yanked away from him with a blush. I wiped away my tears thanking the heavens I wasn’t wearing mascara. 

I stood up straighter and watched as prince Asriel walked out of the room. His eyes widened in surprise. 

“Princess (y/n)? What are you doing here” he asked. 

“I live here” I responded smoothly. 

“Oh! R-right. In any case did you need anything?” He asked. 

“Umm no. I’m fine. Just passing through” I responded eyeing Sans. 

“Well okay. So you know the wedding is coming up fast. Just in a few short weeks.” He said. 

I nodded. 

“And I was thinking that...I’m glad it’s you. Your very nice and sweet. So I just wanted to say that so umm...Sans let us be off” he suddenly said getting embarrassed. 

Sans nodded and bent down to grab his helm. When Asriel turned around I gave sans a pleading stare. Mouthing ‘please don’t tell him’. He stared at me sadly before nodding in confirmation. 

They walked away leaving me behind with my thoughts. I felt like I was gonna throw up. I cant believe I just admitted that to Sans. And what Asriel said just makes me feel a hundred times worse. 

But what’s strange is how easily I was able to open up to Sans in the first place. 

I wonder what that means?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work! I hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
